A Hand Over Her Own
by Kristal-Dynamite
Summary: Lilly's stressed, frustrated and betrayed. What can Lee do to help when all Lilly can do is lash out? Can these two confess their hidden secret on top of all that? (One-Shot)


**A Hand Over Her Own **

**Welcome to the requested Lee/Lilly fic!**

** I don't think this is the best I've done, but hopefully it suffices for you shippers out there!**

**Personally, I ship Lee/Carley, but Lee/Lilly is very cute as well! :3**

**Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you do!**

* * *

Six days after the incident back at the dairy, Lilly remained infuriated within her now quiet self. She sat alone in her chosen room back at the motel, constantly thinking about her dad. He was an asshole, but an asshole she'd loved for as long as she could remember...

Lilly was so mad in fact, that she hated Kenny more than she hated the St Johns. But then again, her dad probably wouldn't have died if it wasn't for them cannibalistic psychos. Lee Everett had also supported Kenny into killing Larry. This would make Lilly snarl in anger but also betrayal. It had only been around three months since meeting Lee, and although Lilly was as hard as nails and had very low tolerance, she developed feelings for the man that had respected her up to now.

At first, it seemed childish. Lilly would always slap herself round the face when no one was watching because she thought she was just acting stupid. Her dad would defiantly not approve in the first place...

Plus, Lee seemed to have moved onto Carley from what Lilly had witnessed in the short periods of time she actually walked around outside.

Lee wasn't important to Lilly, not anymore.

She was truly hurt, however protested against her sensitive side. Although she was now quiet, she would _not_ be weak.

_...knock...knock...knock..._

_Go the fuck away... _Lilly thought about shouting, but what if it was one of the kids?

"Come in." she replied towards the door.

Lilly wasn't in the mood for company, no matter who it was. Her voice was hoarse and she was wary but exhausted beyond belief.

The wooden door slowly opened to reveal of all people... Lee.

_At least it's not Kenny and one of his stupid lectures._ Lilly was grateful at the least.

"Lilly, I know you're probably gonna throw me out, but I will not stop trying..." Lee's voice echoed the small room in a calm but nervous manner.

Was Lee almost _afraid_ of her?

Lilly stayed seated on the edge of the rickety bed, her head in her hands and elbows propped up on her thighs.

"Lee, I'm not in the mood." Lilly explained impatiently, her patience already running thin.

Lee sat down in a wooden chair opposite Lilly, resting his arm against the matching table. He looked over Lilly, his eyes full of concern for the stressed woman.

"You're never in the mood..." Lee spoke sadly, in which Lilly snapped her head up away from her palms.

"Then. leave. me. alone." the woman growled, clear anger but sadness present within her brown, glassy eyes.

Lee clenched his fist, trying hard to think of something to say quickly.

"Lilly, talk to me..." Lee replied calmly, however he knew Lilly wasn't going to respond kindly.

Lilly stood up, so quick that Lee had to take moment to realise she was on her feet, looking down at him with a fierce anger coating her facial features.

"GET. OUT!" Lilly yelled, her bony finger pointing towards the door.

Usually Lee would apologise and make for the door, but this time he figured it had been too long the grieving woman had locked herself away. After all, she was a capable leader and the group needed her...

"NO, LILLY YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Lee retorted. His voice was clearly thunderous and it startled himself and Lilly, but Lee never intended to sound pissed.

He was desperate.

Lilly stood shocked for a few moments before her face creased up once again and she went back to her familiar yelling.

"FUCK YOU LEE! YOU'RE ONE OF THE REASONS WHY MY DAD IS DEAD!" Lilly screamed, her face red with rage.

"LISTEN. TO. ME." Lee repeated in the exact same tone of voice as before. He wasn't going to be affected by Lilly's words, not this time.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Lilly roared, laying her hands on Lee's shirt and shoving the other man harshly, so hard he stumbled backwards before quickly regaining his balance.

"Lilly..." Lee warned, however the change in voice had the same effect on Lilly. She raised a fist and aimed for Lee's face.

"FUCK YOU!" Lilly screamed, but before she could land her punch, Lee's advanced reflexes caught hold of the woman's slender wrist.

"Lilly, stop..." Lee warned once again, gripping Lilly's wrist firmly.

Lilly struggled in Lee's hold, but she soon found herself calming down. She didn't feel the need to yell out another insult, she just wanted to sit down and soundlessly cry to herself.

"Sit down, Lilly." Lee commanded, his voice quiet and calm as he let go of Lilly's wrist gently.

"What am I? Your pet?!" Lilly spat, in which Lee ignored her.

"Ju-just do it, please." Lee replied. Surprisingly, Lilly obeyed and sat down, more out of exhaustion rather than doing what Lee wanted...

Lee then sat down beside Lilly.

The woman grunted. She didn't want to be treated like a misbehaving child.

"Talk to me." Lee said as he watched Lilly bow her head down, staring at her lap instead of anywhere else.

Silence...

"Lilly, I care about you ya know." Lee responded to her silence, in which Lilly snapped her head up. He eyebrows knitted together in confusion but also hate as she watched Lee gently smile towards her.

"You know, me and my _dad_ share the same genes... If only you could care about more than just one." Lilly sarcastically replied.

Lee sighed.

"Jesus Lilly, I never hated your dad." Lee truthfully said, getting only slightly impatient.

"You could've saved him, but instead you stay on the same side as that asshole Kenny!" Lilly accused, her glare refusing to leave her face.

"Lilly, there was no other option. We couldn't take the risk, I'm truly sorry..." Lee explained.

Lilly's face softened ever so slightly.

"God, I'm such a mess..." she sighed, changing the subject as she was fed up of bringing up the situation with Larry.

"We all are." Lee reassured. He hesitated before finally deciding to place his hand over Lilly's in an act of comfort.

Lilly's muscles tensed but didn't calm underneath Lee's warm touch. She pulled away her hand in which Lee immediately apologised.

"So-sorry, I... didn't mean to." Lee stammered, embarrassed.

"No, it's me..." Lilly replied, her voice clearly strained but calmer.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know-" Lee stated to say before he was cut off.

"I care about you, Lee." Lilly spoke so quietly it was barely audible.

Lee smiled gently and waited for Lilly to continue.

"I, what I mean by that is... that I don't _really_ hate you." Lilly stuttered awkwardly.

Lee raised an eyebrow, in which Lilly cursed under her breath and blushed.

"Well, I guess that's good." Lee replied with a light humour.

"Lee, this is hard for me... I never feel like this!" Lilly complained at Lee who just smiled.

"Lilly." Lee simply said, reaching out and placing his hand over Lilly's once again.

Lilly, this time didn't retract. She simply stared down at Lee's hand in astonishment.

"Lee, I..."

"Lilly, I've grown fond of you. You have a temper, yes... but I know that inside you care _so_ much, I can only admire you." Lee explained while Lilly just stared at him in wonder.

"Shut up, that's cheesy and stupidly romantic." Lilly muttered, however she couldn't help but to smile lightly.

"I mean it." Lee answered.

Lilly watched Lee in confusion, but in some ways she felt calm and sincere around him.

"I, I don't know what to say..." she replied truthfully, her face warming up in embarrassment and shame for the earlier screaming match.

"Then don't say anything..." Lee replied almost noiselessly before leaning forward slowly.

Lilly knew where this was going, but after all she had said to him, she couldn't understand why he forgave her so easily.

"Lee..." Lilly spoke, but before Lee could answer or Lilly could move away, Lee's soft lips made contact with Lilly's.

It was a small kiss like a peck, but it felt like someone had just set off fireworks. To Lilly, it felt like her first kiss all over again. (Not that she could remember.) Her heart leapt out of her chest and a warm, fuzzy feeling ran up and down her entire body.

Lee pulled away soon after, his face also flustered but proud with how Lilly reacted. Surprised but most defiantly not angry, hysterical or tense.

Lee's hand was still placed over Lilly's and the two smiled fondly at each other.

"I can't believe you did that..." Lilly spoke breathlessly.

"I can't believe you accepted." Lee replied with a small smirk.

"I thought you liked Carley." Lilly said, confusion now messing around in her mind.

"Really Lilly? is this what you've been stressing about?" Lee responded humorously.

Lilly let out a small chuckle, something so rare to find the woman doing...

"I've only had eyes for you." and with that, Lee reached forward again and cupped Lilly's warm cheek with one hand, the other still lying on top Lilly's. He then placed his lips over Lilly's, in which Lilly happily accepted.

A few small pecks then became a short make out session. This was relieving for both Lee and Lilly, but mostly Lilly as she'd been through hell for the past few days...

The two then passionately exchanged comfort for a while longer, before finding themselves lying down on the plush but rickety bed, bodies pressed together.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open but Lee and Lilly didn't pay attention to notice. They were too lost in the moment.

"Aw Jesus, came here to find out what the ruckus was and instead I get this!" Kenny's voice echoes the room, in which Lilly pulls her arm from under Lee and held up her middle finger towards the door.

Kenny sighs in annoyance but simply turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

And on the way out, Kenny mumbles to himself...

"And _I_ thought the man liked Carley..."


End file.
